


Happy Halloween

by Moahoa



Series: Life on a meteor [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, I have No Excuse, M/M, movie marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moahoa/pseuds/Moahoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the first halloween celebrated on the meteor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

You're lying all tangled up in a heap again. For whatever reason, this seems to bee a recurring theme between you two whenever you happen to be in a near vicinity of each other after bedtime. It's warm and comfortable and quiet. The atmosphere is not quite tense but not quite awkward either but you are not about to breach it either way. Speaking is not part of this arrangement and frankly you don't know if this is just an other part of being human "bro's". If it isn't, you aren't so sure you want to find out.

 

"hehe... what are you even doing?" Dave speaks up seemingly out of nowhere. His voice is distant and unusually small in the cramped room, as if he's barely aware of what he's saying.

At first, you are confused, you were just about to dooze off as this is pretty standard, but then you realize that he's going to try do _it_ again. _It_ , being talking about _It_ as in, _It_ is your fault. You'd be god fucking damned before you let him get away with that ever again.

"What am I doing?" You say as you pull yourself up just enough to see his face. Then wiggle your leg, which is lodged between his, for emphasis.

He still seems a bit dazed and confused, like he can't fathom how your leg got there. He licks his lip and continues, sounding more awake for each word.

"That's. That's different." He concludes with a twitch, you can see him fight a with the corners of his lips. At this point he knows he's going to loose this discussion but it's too late to backtrack.

You give him your best deadpan because you know it too.

"You put almost all your body weight on me..." He starts.

"-and I'm a fully grown highblood with rippling muscles hidden away under this shirt and is therefore utterly impossible to move even with your oh so majestic human noodle arms." You finish.

He draws in a quick breath to hide his snort and pushes you off.

 

You land beside him with an ungraceful 'oof'. You plan to give him a dirty look but when you glance his way you see him doing that mischievous grinning thing at you and you can't help but mimic it instead, tough only for a moment as you've by now learnt that any prolonged eye contact results in endless no homo's. While you've heard that phrase enough times to not loose your shit, you still think it's fucking stupid and you'll avoid it if you can. Which why you both eventually roll onto your backs and sigh.... in unison.

That's it, as you are essentially 1 sweep old that sets you both off into a full-force giggling fit. 

 

"That's some straight outta bad movie porn scene shit, right there" Dave comments.

"Of all the places your mind could go, that's where it went, Strider?" You shoot back.

"Just sayin dude, no homo." 

 

You playfully punch his arm for that, he catches your hand and intertwines your fingers. That's also a thing that seems to be happening recently. As in, more recently than the using each other as pillows thing. As in, every time you walk somewhere for more than a few minutes or chill on the floor or stand around talking or... this is becoming a very dangerous train of thought.  


Awkward.  


Suddenly Dave coughs and drops your hand.

"It's way to fucking warm in here."

You agree your face feels like it's on fire. He moves to grab one of the many discarded soda bottles that lies stewn around the floor in front of the TV. You yourself go for the bowl of troll horn colored candy Dave had alchemized for this very occasion and ponder just when it disappeared from between you and how it ended up halfway behind the couch. Once Dave found an acceptable bottle, he turned his attention to the TV and plopped in yet an other lame human horror movie. They didn't even contain drones or quadrant flipping gone wrong and was mostly supernatural bullshit that couldn't even begin to compare to just existing in troll society. They were still nice, all the mutant-colored blood splattering made you feel normal in some bizarre way you did not even want to start to analyze. Luckily you don't have to because Dave appeared in front of you, holding two soda bottles this time.

"Bro, spot me some of that." He says and mimics a baby cluckbeast with his mouth. Naturally you oblige and shove a fistful of candy into his mouth.   
Dave looks startled again and you start to feel selfconscious about the situation so you slowly let your hand fall back into the bowl.

"What?" _You did what you were told to._  
He shakes his head. _Really bro?_  
You roll your eyes. _Not like that!_  
He sighs. _I know._

Then he ruffles your hair and the marathon continues in comfortable silence until you fall asleep all tangled up once more.


End file.
